1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device and a method for fabricating the same that are compatible with a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) process.
2. Description of Related Art
ESD is the main factor of electrical overstress (EOS) which causes damage to most of electronic devices or systems. Such damage can result in the permanent damage of semiconductor devices and computer systems, so that circuit functions of integrated circuits (ICs) are affected and operation of electronic products is abnormal. Accordingly, a number of methods have been developed to protect the semiconductor IC devices against possible ESD damages. The most common type of ESD protection is the incorporation of a specific hardware inside the IC package, and therefore a specially-designed ESD protection device is utmostly required so as to advantageously protect the internal core devices.